Strength and Hope
by AshInScribbleLand
Summary: Claudia has something she wants to talk to Mrs. Frederic about.


Title: Strength and Hope

Fandom: Warehouse 13

Wordcount: 894

Rating: T

Characters: Clauda, Mrs. F, HG (mentioned)

Notes: Sometime before 3 Finale. Also, you should check out 'Brand New Day' – Joshua Radin… pretty much inspired this.

XXXXXX

Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think.

A A Milne quotes

Hope, the best comfort of our imperfect condition.

Edward Gibbon

XXXXXX

"Miss Donavon, Arthur said you wished to speak with me," Mrs. Frederic said, by way of announcing her presence. Claudia jumped at the voice, but didn't go into her normal tangent about sneaking up on people. Her mind was going over the details she wished to present and the dark nature of the conversation.

"Thank you, for coming," Claudia said, swallowing hard and starting back out the window.

"And I take it that, this thing, which you wish to speak about... You could not speak to Arthur?"

Claudia blew out air and shook her head. "Definitely not." She rocked back on her heals and licked her lips, before she spoke. Looking up at the caretaker, she said seriously, "It's about HG."

Mrs. Frederic's eyebrows arched in curiosity, but she let the younger woman find the words to push their conversation further.

"I know she screwed up big time. I'm not defending her actions. I just think bronzing was a terrible idea in the first place. It obviously did more damage to her mentally than anyone could have predicted in those times."

Claudia stopped for moment to study the reception of her words. Mrs. F didn't show a reaction, but she wasn't trying to stop her either. With a strength she hardly recognized coating her own voice, she continued, "I think it was a mistake and I think the warehouse owes her a chance to repair that. I don't know where you guys have her or whatever, but I know you didn't bronze her. I know there's got to be some other purpose than to lock her away like some kind of animal."

She knew she was rambling, and her own experiences were blurring her thought process, but it didn't matter. Mrs. Frederic knew her history. She had to understand how personal this was. "I want to help," Claudia said, firmly.

Mrs. Frederic looked out the window and considered the girl's words. There was a confidence and determination about her that she rarely showed. Claudia was a bright capable girl, but she doubted herself too much. There was no doubt in her mannerisms now.

This was important and not just because of Claudia's past. If Claudia was to one day take her place, she needed to gain more confidence in her actions. Having an important part in HG's recovery could be a valuable lesson for Claudia.

Turning back to Claudia, she spoke, "What did you have in mind?" Her words were calm and emotionless, not giving away whether she was for or against the idea just yet.

Claudia grinned and let out the breath she had been holding. She didn't think Mrs. F would, but her biggest worry was not even being able to explain her whole plan. "I spent a lot of time immersed in psychology, sometimes by choice but other times... well, you know. A lot of what they were doing to me was crap, but I spent a lot of time watching the other people there. There was a doctor there; she did a lot of stuff with the patients the other doctors scoffed at. She used music therapy a lot. I know HG has spent too much time by herself. When she came into our world, she was faced with an entire planet of new discoveries. Being sucked in instantly to warehouse business... I think she saw a lot more bad than good. If I could just send her stuff, music and books... I think it could help."

"She's not being very cooperative at the moment," Mrs. F revealed. "I don't know if she would participate, but you may try Miss Donavon. Positive reinforcement might go a long way. She blames herself."

"Thank you!" Claudia said, excited and mind reeling with what she should get together. "This means a lot to me." She had to hold herself back from hugging the other woman.

Mrs. F nodded. "You will find a shipping envelope in your room back at Leena's. There is no need to mail it. Just slip inside what you wish to send and fasten the flap. It will get to where it is supposed to. I would not mention this to the others just yet. There is no point in getting anyone's hopes up if this doesn't work."

Claudia nodded. She knew exactly what the other woman meant. Myka would be crushed if she found out there was hope and it didn't work. "I won't." She looked at the caretaker trying to stomach asking the other question bothering her. "Is she alone?" she asked, vulnerability coating her voice.

"She is for now. However, if your plan works and she responds positively, maybe we could work on that as well." Claudia thought she noticed a spark of pride in the older woman's gaze, but she was too relieved to question it.

Claudia nodded and turned back to the window. Something had changed between her and the other woman. It wasn't very often that someone other than Mrs. F ended the conversation, but here it was.

She had said what she'd needed to and could not have asked for a better response. She felt the other woman studying her for a moment longer and then she was gone. Claudia breathed in a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. "Hang in there HG," she whispered, "We're not giving up on you yet."


End file.
